United States
The United States, officially the United States of America, commonly referred to as the US, the USA, or America, is a developed country occupying the center of North America as well as various other territories. Armed Forces The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States military responsible for providing force projection from the sea, using the mobility of the United States Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. The United States Army is a branch in the United States military responsible for ground operations and occupations. The United States Navy (USN) is a branch of the United States military responsible for naval operations and movements in coordination with the United States Air Force and the Marine Corps. They also have a special forces department known as the SEALs. The United States Air Force is a branch of the United States military responsible for aerial operations, transportations and support. The Military Assistance Command, Vietnam (MACV) was the United States' unified command structure for all its military forces in South Vietnam during the Vietnam Conflict. It had many components, such as the Studies and Observations Group and the 5th Special Forces. It has been disbanned since March 29th, 1973, though many components are still in service today. Battlefield 1942 The United States Army (US Army) and the United States Marine Corps (USMC) are both in Battlefield 1942 fighting against the Wehrmacht and the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) respectively. In the Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome expansion pack the US Army fights the Wehrmacht and the Royal Italian Army. In the Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion pack, they fight the German SS. Military Branches *United States Army *United States Marine Corps Engagements against the Empire of Japan *Invasion of the Philippines *Coral Sea *Guadalcanal *Battle of Midway *Iwo Jima *Wake Island Engagements against the Nazi Germany *Omaha Beach *Operation Market Garden *Bocage *Battle of The Bulge Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome Engagements against Nazi Germany *Battle of Salerno Engagements against the Kingdom of Italy *Battle of Anzio Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII Engagements against Nazi Germany *Gothic Line *Mimoyecques *Peenemunde *Eagle's Nest Battlefield Vietnam The United States Marine Corps, United States Army and the Military Assistance Command, Vietnam fight the North Vietnamese Army and the Viet Cong and are allied with South Vietnam in Battlefield Vietnam. Military Branches *United States Army *United States Marine Corps *Military Assistance Command, Vietnam Engagements against North Vietnam *The Ia Drang Valley: 1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry vs. 66th N.V.A. Regiment *Landing Zone Albany: 2nd Battalion, 7th Cavalry vs. 33rd N.V.A. Regiment *Operation Hastings: 3rd Battalion, 5th Marines vs. 5th Battalion, 812th Regiment *Fall of Lang Vei: 5th Special Forces Group vs. 304th N.V.A. Division *Siege of Khe Sahn: 26th Marines vs. NVA 325th C Division *Defense of Con Thien: 26th Marines vs. NVA 325th C Division Engagements against the Viet Cong *Operation Game Warden: Task Force 116 - Mobile Riverine Force vs. Unidentified Viet Cong *Operation Irving: 1st Battalion, 5th Cavalry vs. 2nd Viet Cong Regiment *Operation Cedar Falls: 1st Engineer Combat Battalion vs. Unidentified Viet Cong Forces *Ho Chi Minh Trail: MACV - Studies and Observations Group vs. Unidentified Viet Cong Forces *Cambodian Incursion: MACV - Studies and Observations Group vs. Unidentified Viet Cong Forces *Saigon 1968: 101st Airborne Division vs. C-10 Saigon Sapper Battalion Battlefield 2 The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is featured in the game Battlefield 2 as a playable faction which is involved in a fictional war with the Middle Eastern Coalition and the People's Liberation Army and they are allied with the European Union. Military Branch *United States Marine Corps :*1st Force Reconnaissance Company Engagements against China *Siege of Dalian Plant *The Battle of Daqing Oilfields *The Battle of Dragon Valley *The Battle of FuShe Pass *The Songhua Stalemate *The Battle of Wake Island 2007 *The Battle of the Midnight Sun (EF) Engagements against the Middle Eastern Coalition *The Battle of the Gulf Of Oman *The Siege of The Kubra Dam *The Siege of Mashtuur City *Operation Clean Sweep *Battle of the Sharqi Peninsula *The Strike at Karkand *The Battle of the Zatar Wetlands Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The United States Military fight in a fictional war against the People's Liberation Army, the Middle Eastern Coalition and the Russian Federation in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat and is allied with the European Union and the SAS. Engagements against the Middle Eastern Coalition *Operation Backstab needed Battlefield: Bad Company The United States is depicted in a fictional war against the Russian Federation, Middle Eastern Coalition, and Serdaristan in Battlefield: Bad Company. The game portrays the United States Army fighting the Russian Ground Forces, Middle Eastern Coalition forces and Serdaristani forces. Military Branch *United States Army :*222nd Army Battalion Engagements against the Russian Federation *End of the Line *Acta Non Verba *Over and Out *Harvest Day *Ascension *Valley Run *Deconstruction *Par for the Course Engagements against the Middle Eastern Coalition *Oasis *Final Ignition *Ghost Town Engagements against Serdaristan *Crossing Over *Par for the Course *Air Force One Battlefield 1943 The United States Marine Corps (USMC) fight the Imperial Japanese Navy in Battlefield 1943. Engagements against the Empire of Japan *Coral Sea *Guadalcanal *Iwo Jima *Wake Island Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Context The United States is in a fictional war against the Russian Federation, possibly the continuation of the war depicted in Battlefield: Bad Company. Russia has made a large global invasion and is closing in on the United States through both Mexico and Alaska. Story In singleplayer, the 222nd Army Battalion fight the Russian Federation and the United States Marine Corps fight the Imperial Japanese Navy in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. These engagements revolve around the Scalar Weapon, first developed by the Empire of Japan, and later acquired/reproduced by the Russians to use on the United States for an eventual invasion of the mainland United States. After the destruction of the Scalar Weapon, the United States face an assault through Alaska and Canada. Also, on the map, it shows that the Russsian had conquered some parts of American nothern states, such as Washington, Montana, Oregon, North and South Dakota, Minnesota, Illinois, Iowa, Wisconsin, Indiana, Ohio, New York, Maine, and Pennsylvania. They also started to advance to Northern California, Northern Nevada, and Northern Colorado. Some states such as Washington and Oregon are totally overrun. In multiplayer, unnamed United States Army regiments attack Russian strongholds in South America. They're also on the defensive scenario in Alaska and during Russia's first attempts to invade South America, like Panama Canal and Atacama Desert. Military Branches *United States Army :*222nd Army Battalion *United States Marine Corps Engagements against the Russia Federation *Port Valdez *Panama Canal *Arica Harbour *Valparaiso *Nelson Bay *Atacama Desert *White Pass *Isla Inocentes *Laguna Alta *Laguna Presa Engagements against the Empire of Japan *Operation Aurora Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the United States Army fights the North Vietnamese Army. Engagements against North Vietnam *Cao Son Temple *Hill 137 *Operation Hastings *Phu Bai Valley *Vantage Point Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, American forces are seen fighting Russian forces. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the United States is involved in engagements against the People's Liberation and Resistance within Iraqi Kurdistan. Equipment As one of the main military equipment producers in the world, the United States armed forces uses many American weapons, but, particularly in modern weaponry, also many foreign exported weapons. Infantry Weapons ]] Bolt-Action/Semi-Automatic/Assault Rifles *No 4 *M1 Garand *M14 rifle *M16 (and certain variants) *M416 *XM8 Prototype Carbines/Submachine Guns *Thompson *CAR-15 (w/ or w/o XM148) *M4A1 Carbine *SCAR-L Shotguns *Mossberg 500 *M11-87 *870 Combat Sniper Rifles *M1903 Springfield (scoped) *No 4 (scoped) *M40 *M21 *M24 *M95 Light/Medium/Heavy Machine Guns *M1918 BAR *M60 *M249 Rocket/Grenade Launchers *Bazooka *M18 Recoilless Rifle *M79 *L.A.W. *XM148 *M203 *M136 AT4 *XM320 Pistols *M1911 *S&W Model 19 *Beretta M92F Pistol Explosives *TNT *ATM-00 Anti-Tank Mine *Claymore *C4 Explosive *Mk.II Hand Grande *M67 Hand Grenade *HG-2 *M17 Rifle Grenade Support *MRTR-5 Mortar designator *LZ-537 Laser Designator *LIFE-2 Autoinjector *Defibrillator *MED-1 Medikit *Binoculars *Medical Bag Melee Weapons *Combat Knife *Bayonet *M12 Wrench Vehicles Transport Vehicles/APCs *Willys MB *M3 Half-Track *M3 75mm Gun Motor Carriage *Tuk-tuk *M151 *M113 APC *HMMWV *Desert Patrol Vehicle *M939 Truck Tanks/IFVs/Artillery *M1A2 Abrams *M3A3 Bradley *Sherman *LAV-25 IFV *M110 Artillery *M7 Priest *M551 Sheridan *M48 Patton *M10 Wolverine Helicopters *AH-64 Apache *AH-1Z Cobra *SH-60 Sea Hawk *UH-60 Black Hawk *UH-1 Huey Armed *UH-1 Huey Cargo *MH-6 Little Bird *CH-47 Chinook *UAV-1 Fixed Wing Aircraft *A-10 Thunderbolt II *A-7 Corsair *F-15E 'Strike Eagle' Fighter/Bomber *F/A-18 Hornet *F-35B Lighting II VTOL/STOL Fighter *MQ-1 Predator UAV *Vought F4U Corsair *P-51 Mustang *SBD Dauntless Boats *Patrol Boat Light *Patrol Boat River *Rigid-Hulled Inflatable Boat (RHIB) *Landing Craft, Vehicle, Personnel (LCVP) Ships *Enterprise-class aircraft carrier *Tarawa class amphibious assault ship *Wasp class amphibious assault ship *Tango class armoured troop carrier *Arleigh Burke class destroyer *Fletcher class destroyer *Oliver Hazard Perry class frigate *Iowa class battleship *Gato class submarine Emplacements *BGM-71 TOW *M249 (mounted) *M1919 Browning *M2 Browning *40mm Bofors *ZU-23-2 *VADS *Stinger Missiles *Phalanx Turret *XM312 Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1943 Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 3 Category:Factions of Battlefield Play4Free